Our Games of Make Believe are at an End
by DashofLesMis
Summary: Christine begins to believe she loves Erik more than Raoul...How will this poor creature of darkness feel about her coming back to his side? can she repair his broken heart? Find out and read the story!  Rating may change.
1. Chapitre 1:Realization and Rescue

**A/N: ok well this is based off of the 2004 movie with Gerry and Emmy…and unfortunately that mutated lemur Patrick. Ewww. Well you guys can probably tell I hate Raoul! XD and I am only 12 so please don't criticize me too much…(I am gonna be 13 soon! :D) but I try my best to make the story as sophisticated as possible…haha. Also I should mention I have school 5 days a week, and cheerleading practice 3 times a week. But I should update rather quickly it only took me 30 minutes to write this in school! :D But I did put effort into it lol…So anyways please enjoy this chapter! ****J**** By the way I do not own Phantom of the opera in any way shape or form…although I would like to. xD**

_Christine's POV_

I was on the gondola with Raoul coming near the creepy and dark staircases. I felt absolutely terrible about leaving Erik all alone in his lair with nobody to love. I knew I had done something wrong the moment I slipped the sparkling ring off my finger.

I sighed sadly once we reached the staircase, but not loud enough for Raoul to hear…

"We just have to make our way up these staircases and we are free from this monster's lair!" Raoul said as he smiled at me widely.

"Raoul he isn't a monster." I said as I scolded him.

"Christine, what are you talking about? He was going to kill me! Don't be such a fool Christine!" Raoul shouted.

"You don't understand him! By the looks of his face he has been through a lot!"

I shouted back at him with anger inflaming in my eyes.

After saying what I had said Raoul slapped me so hard my face was forcefully turned the other way. Then he pushed me.

"What's wrong with you?" I said.

"What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with YOU?" he shouted angrily as he pulled me towards him. He was inches away from me as he growled, "You will marry ME!" I knew he knew that I was most likely thinking about going back to Erik. He leaned in to kiss me roughly and when he kissed me I tried to pull from his grasp but it was no use. I started to kiss back knowing he was trying to get me to stay with him. He placed his tongue into my mouth and our tongues twisted and turned inside each other's mouths. I kicked him in the cock and he screamed.

"Damn you!" He screamed angrily. I ran away from him as fast as I could through the swamp like water. On my way back I heard soft music…It was Erik! '_He must be so lonely…He needs me as much as I need him.' _I thought. Then I heard footsteps followed by a loud bang. '_What is that?' _I thought nervously. Then I heard the footsteps getting closer and I panicked. I felt someone put their shoulder on me, I flinched and hesitantly began to turn around. "Erik needs you. Knowing him he will most likely kill himself…" the woman said…I would recognize that voice anywhere! I was happy hearing that voice because I knew I would most likely need help finding my way to Erik. She was just the person I needed.

**A/N: Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I know, I know….. It's short. I thought it was long but it turned out to be really short…hehe… I promise I will try to make the chapters as long as possible! Please review! I love you all 3**


	2. Chapitre 2: Forgiveness and escape

**A/N: Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter let me just remind you this story is 2004 MOVIE BASED. Also I am 12 give me some credit for that. lol. And last but surely least I do not own Phantom of the opera in any way shape or form although it would be nice! ****J**

_Christine's POV_

It was Madame Giry! Thank god,I I am so happy she came!

"Madame Giry! Do you know where Erik is?" And why did you hit Raoul?" I said cheerfully yet curiously.

"Come I will lead you to Erik. And I will tell you about Raoul on the way." She said as she grabbed my hand and walked quickly through the murky waters.

"So about Raoul?" I asked curiously.

"I heard what was going on when I was with the mob. Although nobody else could hear it because I was ahead of the mob." Madame Giry said.

The music was getting louder as we walked towards wherever Erik was. I was extremely worried for him…

_Erik's POV_

**I was extremely sad that Christine left me here…I began to sing out of sadness…**

'_No one would listen,_

_No one but her…_

_Heard as the outcast hears…'_

**I lingered on the last not and brang a rose with black ribbon tied to it up to my cheek and clenched it in my fists. I smelled the rose as I began to think there was no purpose of living if I would never be able to see my sweet Christine again…I took my letter opener and stared at it.**

'_Am I 100 percent sure I want to end my life like this?' _**I thought.**

**But all of a sudden I heard footsteps and figured it was the mob. But then I swore I heard Christine's voice calling for me…It couldn't be. I decided I was just hearing things and continued to stare at the sharp blade held within my fist.**

_Christine's POV_

I called for Erik desperately a few times but Madame Giry reassured me she knew where he was.

"He has another lair that he gets to through another secret passageway." Madame Giry said.

"Alright but we need to be quick!" I said rather loudly.

We went though his mirror passageway and I saw him with a rather sharp blade in his hand.

I screamed, "Erik, don't!" but it was too late.

I did cause him to flinch but he still stabbed his shoulder opposed to his heart. I ran over to him and I held onto him.

"Erik stay with me, your going to make it." I said worriedly.

"Ch….Christine?" He said shakily.

"Yes, Erik I came to stay with you…Raoul is worse than I would ever dream of him being." I said as I let a single tear come down my face.

"Oh, Christine…" He whispered,

"Do you have any brandy around Erik?" Madame Giry said.

"Y…yes I do,ri-right on top of…the piano…" He said wearily.

"Erik, I wont leave your side." I said as I smiled.

"And neither will I, mon ange…" Erik said as he gave me a half smile.

Madame Giry soaked a bandage in brandy and wrapped it around Erik's shoulder. Erik let out a cry of pain but I told him it was ok.

I kissed Erik for a couple of seconds to show my love for him and he let tears roll down his face.

"Thank you Christine…thank you for making me so happy." he said as he buried his head into my shoulder.

"We have to get out of here, the mob may find us!" I said as it had just come to mind. Erik gasped then said he had a house he built near the opera house.

"You are such a genius Erik! But are you able to walk right now?" I said.

"Yes I am alright." he said as he got up.

We packed a few things and headed out of there with myself, Madame, and Erik.

I was so excited to see what was ahead of me with a life with Erik.

It sounded wonderful…

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And it took me more than 30 minutes to write so it should be better. ;) please please please review! I love you all so much!**

**Erik: Review, the girl deserves it. If no one reviews, I cease to exist! ****L**** and that makes Erik ANGREH! *pulls out noose***

**Christine: Erik put the darn thing away before I leave you again!**

**Erik: Ok…**

**Me: Ok then…review! ****J**


	3. Chapitre 3: A ring

**A/N: Ok I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! 8 reviews in one day! ****J**** I am a happy person now and Erik won't lasso any of you anymore because I got reviews! :D Ok so anyways enjoy the chapter and I hope to see more reviews! ****J**

_Christine's POV_

Once we made it to the staircases I saw Raoul right in our path ganing consciousness. I panicked but Madame Giry told him if he laid one finger on any of us she would have him fired. He went off to do god knows what and we started to make our way up all the staircases. We made it through the mirror and opened the door to get out of the dressing room. We backed away quickly seeing that the whole entire hallway of rooms was on fire…

"What are we going to do?" I said loudly.

"Try your best to avoid the flames and hope for the best." Erik said.

"Lead the way Erik!" I shouted out to him.

"Got it…" He said.

We rushed through but the smoke was really getting to me. The hallway seemed like it lasted forever and we were only halfway through after what seemed like 30 minutes of walking…I was starting to get dizzy and I could barely walk.

"Everyone with me?" Erik shouted.

"yes!" shouted Madame.

"Christine you with me as well?" Erik yelled, I didn't answer because I had passed out.

_Erik's POV_

"**Christine?" I yelled starting to get worried.**

**She didn't answer me so I ran back to find my angel on the ground passed out. I picked her up and ran around every flame with Madame Giry behind me. I sprinted as fast as I could and went past the front of the opera house around the corner where no one was. I spotted my house about a mile away and ran there.**

_Madame Giry's POV_

_We ran over to Erik's house he had built near the opera house and put her down on the couch in the main room. I was so worried for Christine because she was like a daughter to me._

"_Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed when I got a good look at Christine's pale face._

"_CHRISTINE! Christine wake up!" Erik said as he shook her._

_I let tears drop down from my eyes wondering if she would make it. Erik continued to shake her and try to wake her up. Erik started sobbing and kept on telling her to wake up. Then finally I heard a cough…It was Christine! She had woken up! Her eyes shot open as she continued to cough._

"_Thank god…" I mumbled._

"_Christine?" Erik said calmly._

_Christine's POV_

I coughed roughly and finally looked at Erik. He had said my name and I answered him with, "Erik?"

"Thank god your alright!" Erik said happily as he hugged me and then kissed my forehead.

"Christine…I am so sorry for setting the opera on fire…if I didn't break the chandelier none of this would be happening!" Erik said seeming disappointed in himself.

"Erik, if you didn't break the chandelier and take me…I wouldn't be with you…But if I didn't take your mask off the-" I was cut-off by Erik's calming words…

"Ssshhhh…It's alright, all is forgiven." Erik said as he cradled me in his arms.

I felt horrible for taking his mask off…I wanted to tell him how sorry I was but I knew he wouldn't let me. He cradled me in his arms. Eventually we both fell asleep on the couch together and Madame Giry stayed and fell asleep on a rocking chair near the couch. About an hour later I looked over at the opera and shivered at the thought of how many people may have died. Only about a quarter of the opera was destroyed but it would take forever to re-construct.

I began to wonder if Raoul made it…he was being a bastard he didn't deserve to live…but then I thought…THE RING! THE RING ERIK GAVE ME! It was still in the opera house! I began to sob silently but I accidentally woke Erik up.

"I…I'm sorry." I said with tears still pouring down my face.

"It's alright…what's the matter?" He asked while stroking my hair.

"The ring! It's still in there and we can never get it back!" I cried as I began to sob again into Erik's shoulder.

"Mon ange…look." Erik said as he placed a hand on my chin and turned it towards his other hand.

The ring! He still had it! Oh how happy this made me! He placed the ring in my hand and closed my hand into a fist.

"You still had it?" I asked gratefully.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget something of yours?" He whispered.

I slipped the ring on my finger and kissed Erik. His warm lips were so comforting on mine. I pulled away gently from the kiss and smiled at Erik. Then I buried my face into his chest and giggled at the sight of Madame Giry…She had drool coming from her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Erik asked quietly.

"Look at Madame…" I said and giggled again.

He looked over at Madame and laughed along with me. Erik went over and woke Madame Giry. Madame woke up startled and mumbled something about how early it was.

"It's barely dawn…" She said as she yawned.

"Rise and shine!" I said sarcastically.

Erik chuckled then I said I would go get pastries from the market across the road.

I went and got the pastries and came back with 3 pastries. Erik took a bite and his eyes widened.

"Like it?" I said.

"This…is the best pastry I have ever had…" He said with slight sarcasm.

I chuckled and said, "I will take that as a yes!" Then someone knocked on the door. I was confused because I wondered who would visit Erik. I didn't think rudely of Erik I just wasn't sure if he did because he was just so….out there? So I went to open the door and was relieved to see Meg.

"Meg!" I said happily as I hugged her.

"Hello Christine! Is mother here?" She said.

"Of course! She is in the kitchen with I and Erik! Come on in!" I said.

"Hello mother!" Meg said happily.

"Hello Meg." Madame said.

"Hello Meg." Erik said as well.

"Oh hi Erik!" Meg said.

"Hey, what do you say we all go for a walk?" I said excitedly.

"sure!" Meg, Erik, and Madame said in symphony.

We all chuckled at that and we headed out the door. I left out a sigh of happiness because I was absolutely positive life with Erik was going to be perfect!

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review! I love you all!**

**Erik: REVIEW!**

**Christine: YES! Review!**

**Erik: What did I tell you about taking up my Author's not space?**


	4. Chapitre 4: walk and a storm

_Christine's POV_

We headed out the door and went down the street. The opera house was no longer in flames but a chunk of it was burnt down. I felt really sad knowing people must have died in there. But I had to keep my mind of that because Erik was really a good person he was just looking for love. Erik's hand met mine and our fingers intertwined. I blushed hoping Erik wouldn't see. I saw a guy with some begets in his hands fall and land his face in the begets. I giggled a little because I couldn't help it.

"What are you giggling at?" Erik asked.

"Oh…this guy with begets just fell and landed on the begets…I couldn't help but giggle.." I said as I let out a little giggle again.

Erik chuckled and kissed my cheek. I sighed happily and thought maybe myself and Erik could go to the beach after our walk.

My thought was interrupted by Madame Giry gasping at the site of the opera house.

"Erik…look what happened, you did **that.**" she said with a saddening tone…

I looked over at the opera house again and my eyes filled with tears. I pulled away from Erik's grasp and ran down the street. I didn't do it because I hated him, I just did it because I felt really bad. I went into the woods and ran to the cemetery where I knew I was alone. I told my father what happened and sat there with tears running down my face. I heard faint running footsteps. A horse! And Erik, Madame, and Meg were on it! I ran away from the cemetery because I just wanted to be alone. I heard all three of them calling my name," Christine!" I didn't want them to find me…I looked up and the clouds were getting really dark. It looked like a storm was coming. A **bad **one.

Great. I was lost in the woods and soon there would be raindrops pouring on myself.

I ran trying to find a way out but I couldn't. I couldn't even see the horse that Erik, Meg, and Madame were riding. It started to rain hard out and I could hear thunder.

That was most definitely not a good sign.

"Erik!" I called out his name numerous times but he never answered me…I began to sob as I heard thunder and saw lightning. I saw a flash of lightning and I jumped. I saw a large tree branch start to come down in front of me. I screamed for help as loud as I could. Then I got hit in the knee with the branch. I cried out in pain and fell unconscious.

_Erik's POV_

"**Christine!" I kept yelling her name. I faintly heard her calling my name. I didn't have time to answer her though…I just had to get to her. Suddenly I heard a branch come down then screams…I completely panicked and tried to find her through all the rain and lightning. I found her lying on the ground with blood dripping from her knee. Her knee was most definitely broken.**

"**Christine wake up!" I cried to her.**

"**What happened to her?" Meg yelled out to me.**

"**She has a broken knee!" I called back.**

"**Will she be alright?" Madame said loudly.**

"**I think so!" I said back.**

**I put some of the brandy I had brought with me on her knee and tore off some of my shirt. I wrapped my piece of shirt around her knee tightly to keep the blood from coming through.**

"**Help me put her on the horse Meg!" I said.**

"**gotcha!" Meg said back.**

**We put Christine on the horse, Meg held her on the way back…I was extremely worried for her.**

_Christine's POV_

My eyes fluttered open, I was back inside the house. I had a knew pair of dry clothes on and everything came to mind what had happened. I tried to get up but I was extremely weak.

"E…Erik?" I said softly…

"Christine?" He said back as he came over from the rocking chair and knelt down beside me.

"I'm really sorry for running off…It's all my fault!" I cried.

"Ssshhh…Christine. I take some blame as well. I knew you hated me for what I did to the opera house…" He said to me.

"What? I ran away because I felt bad for the people in the opera house, not because I **hate** you…I would never hate you Erik. I **love** you!" I said with a meaningful tone.

"Also I wanted to pray for my father at the cemetery.." I lied partially.

"But I wanted to be alone…" I added.

"it's alright my dear…" Erik said with a soft tone.

And soon I fell asleep on the couch with Erik next to me sleeping as well.


	5. Chapitre 5: Marriage with a twist

**A/N: I know the last chapter was extremely bad. I completely rushed right through it not even checking for mistakes. I certainly hope this chapter turns out better. :D So anyways I am hoping to put some emotional scenes and one action scene in this chapter and make it quite long…so without further ado.. I give you the next chapter! Enjoy! : )**

_Christine's POV_

**I **woke up the next morning and snuck off the couch as I slipped out of Erik's grasp. I went over to make some coffee. I was so beat from the previous day… I looked over at Meg and Madame Giry and just as yesterday Madame had drool coming from her mouth on the rocking chair, with one of Erik's books from his library clenched in her hands. Meg was on the other couch inside the room with half her body hanging off the couch. I giggled at the sight and looked over at Erik from the kitchen…now he was just hilarious. He looked like a complete ragdoll…and the best part was that he was snoring loudly. My knee hurt like it never had before and the bandage on my knee was so tight…It hurt like hell. I could barely walk, but I could manage making coffee.

I heard a loud yawn and it was Erik. I smiled as I looked at him with wide and joyous eyes. He looked shocked and got up, he ran over to me and held me up straight.

"Christine you shouldn't be up and walking around! You have a broken knee!" He exclaimed with a concerned look on his face.

"It's fine Erik, I can manage to make coffee. It isn't much of a laborious job." I said calmly.

"Are you sure? I can make the coffee if you would like." He said still worried.

"Yes, I am completely sure I can make the coffee Erik." I said.

"Alright then…would you mind making me a cup as well? I would really appreciate it mon ange.." Erik said.

"It will be no trouble!" I said with a bouncy tone. I kissed him on the cheek and he went over to read a book from one of his bookshelves.

I made the coffee and brought it over to him. He smiled at me and took his coffee. Then he blushed and looked at me a little concerned about something.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently.

"Yes, it's…it's just I was thinking for a while and decided I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" I said rather curious.

"Would…umm..would you like to go to the church far from here so nobody will recognize me as the phantom of the opera, and get **truly** married?" He asked nervously.

"Erik…I would love to!" I yelled with pure joy.

"Great! When would you like to go to the church my dear?" Erik said with a wide grin on his face.

"Whenever you would like to go my angel of music." I said with a grin just as big as Erik's.

"Would you like to go today? I know it is short notice but I still have that wedding dress in the house. But first I want to show you the rest of the house. We can't get married if you don't know what half your house looks like!" Erik said with sarcasm.

"Of course! I said.

Erik offered me his hand and we looked around the house. On the first floor there was the living room. I had already seen this room but it was too beautiful not to look at again. It had two tan colored velvet couches. One large couch and one smaller couch. Then there was a beautiful carved wooden rocking chair. There were two small bookshelves in there. The bookshelves were black and so were the walls. There was a dark brown wooden table with a flower vase on it right in the middle of the room, and finally there was a gorgeous lamp on a small table next to the large velvet couch.

Then there was the library room. It had so many bookshelves that were a baish color. There was a chair in the corner and a staircase in the other corner as a way to get upstairs to the second level of the library room this room was **completely** filled with books and giant bookshelves. There was a desk in the second level as well with papers and pencils.

There were so many rooms on the first floor that I stopped counting after six. We reached the second floor and I was thinking…_'How did he build all this…it is all too amazing to be true…'_ I thought contently. There were even **more** rooms on the second floor! It was certainly more than six! One of the best rooms was the garden room. It had so many flowers and there was even a small tree in one of the corners of the room. Everything was green and black…I was starting to think that black was his favorite color…that's Erik though…I knew his favorite color would be something relatively dark and simple as black is. My eyes gazed throughout the room in pure pleasure…Erik looked back at me and smiled.

"I take it you like the room, my dear?

"I **love** it!" I exclaimed, sending echoes throughout the room.

"I am glad, Christine." Erik said.

"Now let us move on to the final room! The master bedroom!" Erik said giving me a hand gesture to enter the room.

"Oh, Erik! It is so beautiful!" I said with a sigh of glee.

"Thank you, my dear. I was hoping you would like it because this is your room. I am sleeping in the other bedroom." Erik said.

I was a little disappointed that we were sleeping in different rooms but I would talk to him about it later. But the room was indeed absolutely glorious! It had a cushiony red velvet swan bed…and a lamp stand with so many items I can't even explain how gorgeous this whole room is!

"I almost forgot! The music room!" Erik said as he took my hand once more and led me to the music room. This room was just as…in fact it might have been even more gorgeous than the previous room!

I stepped in the room even farther and I gasped at the room's beauty…it held so much beauty that I cannot even **begin** to explain! It had beautiful black piano…which held many of his compositions. His compositions were lined up along the piano.. There were so many! I looked over and across the room was an organ, there was also a violin…it reminded me of my father…he used to always play me the violin before I went to sleep at night, there were so many instruments! After I was done looking at the room we headed downstairs, and we told Meg and Madame where we were going seeing as they were awake. They were shocked but excited at the same time… We headed out the door and made out way to the church. There was a priest there…he told us what we needed to say from the bible as we held hands and finally it all came down to…

"I do…" Erik said with tears in his eyes.

"I do." I said with tears filling my eyes as well.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Erik then leaned in and kissed me with such passion…I couldn't believe we were married! I was so happy…this was indeed the happiest day of my life! My tears finally overflowed in my eyes and tears poured down my face as we ended the kiss. I loved this man so much and never wanted to let him go!

After we started to leave the church I whispered, "I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, darling." Erik whispered back.

We left the church and I finally asked what I wanted to ask, "Erik…how would you like to go to the beach at night for our honeymoon? Tonight? It would be so romantic, Erik!" I asked Erik. Erik could tell I really wanted to do this.

"Of course mon ange… after all I do love you with all my heart." Erik said in a soft tone.

"And I love you with all of **my** heart…" I said back.

Night was starting to come as we walked back home…I was so excited to go to the beach at night with my new husband.

"I am going to go change love." I said to Erik as I went upstairs into my bedroom. I placed my clothes inside the closet of the bedroom already, so I didn't have to worry about that. I dressed into a ocean blue and white colored thin dress. I came back out and Erik was already dressed. I thought he looked dashing with his simple white puffy shirt with black trousers. I thought that outfit always looked best on him.

"Shall we go, my love?" Erik asked me as he offered me his arm. I accepted the offer and we went out the door towards the beach which was in itself a 1 hour walk. We knew we couldn't go to any places near the opera house because someone may have found the mask a sign of him being the 'phantom'.

Once we made it to the beach I laid out a towel and put our picnic basket on it. We sat there in the darkness and ate our sandwiches with fruit and wine. Then I asked if he wanted to play a game…

"Erik, would you like to play a game?" I asked.

"What kind of game?" Erik asked softly.

"It's a game I made up when I was little. I take a grape and throw it towards your mouth and you have to try and catch it in your mouth! It's really fun." I said in an ecstatic tone.

Erik chuckled then answered, "That sounds like fun, my love. Do you want to throw the grapes at me? I am a master grape catcher!" Erik said sarcastically as I giggled.

I threw a grape at him and he caught it right in his mouth. We kept laughing as we missed each other's mouths. I finally took a big handful of grapes and tossed them all at his mouth at once.

"You should've had that!" I joked.

"Oh, now I'm going to get you!" Erik laughed as he chased me around the beach. We reached the shallow waters of the ocean and he got me. We came to a stop as we giggled and kissed. He leaned in on the kiss and we fell into the water. I laughed once more as we kissed in the water. This was the most romantic evening of my life… a picnic, a full and bright moon, and now we were kissing and splashing in the water. We ran further into the water and splashed each other with water.

"I am getting awfully tired, my dear. Would you like to go home?" He asked soothingly.

"Yes, I am very tired as well. We should most certainly go home. It's getting quite late out." I said back.

We were chest length in the water and Erik started to walk out…I started to head out too but then I giant wave came and pulled me into the water. I screamed shortly once but I was quickly pulled underwater. I couldn't breathe at all and I saw Erik jump in to get me but after that I was pulled underwater again and I passed out…

_Erik's POV_

I saw Christine being pulled underwater from all the large waves…I had to save her! I jumped into the water and swam towards her as fast as I could…I saw her but when I went above water again to see where she was at she was no where to be found. I searched and searched as I desperately called her name, but she never answered. About 30 minutes later…or so it seemed it… I finally found her underwater passed out. She had blood seeping from her knee once again… I had been in the ocean enough in my past to know larger fish would go after her because they could smell her blood. I grabbed her as quick as I could and pulled her above water. I brought her to the shore and pressed my hands against her stomach trying to get her conscious… but it wasn't working. I sprinted over to the house as fast as I could. Meg and Madame Giry asked me what happened while I was trying to get her into a conscious state… I told then a quick version of what happened and they gasped once I had finished. Meg and Madame were sobbing and hoping Christine would be ok… all of a sudden when I was about to give up on my poor Christine… her eyes shot open causing me to flinch but then she started to cough uncontrollably… I sat her up and patted her back. I hugged her immediately and she hugged me tightly. I cried into her hair as she cried into mine.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you on time, I was afraid I was going to lose you…" I cried.

"it's alright…I was afraid I was going to die as well…" Christine cried.

"Yes…but it's ok now. We are with each other now, and that's all that matters.."

I whispered into Christine's ear.

"I love you Erik…" Christine said quietly.

"I love you too, mon ange." I said in a soothing tone.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter it took me quite a while to write! PLEASE PLEASE review! I would LOVE it if you all reviewed… :D**

**Erik: This girl loves you all with her heart! If you don't review you will end up like Raoul… a mutated lemur with no life that is a drunk.**

**Christine: It would be ashamed if this world had more people like Raoul…little cripple…and he needs a haircut.**

**Erik: Agreed. NOW LET THE PEOPLE REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!**

**Me: Fine…I will stop making you guys say stuff… : (**

**P.S: I am so sorry that people keep getting hurt! Lol mostly Christine…poor Christine…so anyways I promise no one gets hurt next chapter! :D maybe emotionally…you never know!**


	6. Chapitre 6: My mints

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the opera in any way shape or form. Ok I have decided to ask that in your reviews this chapter to add if I am updating quickly enough. I mean I think I am but just tell me if I am updating too slow. I am doing the best I can do at this point with one sport going on and school. But I did update 3 times 2 days ago. Lol, I was really bored as you can most likely tell. So anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

_Christine's POV_

I was very weak at this point and I was hoping I would get better soon. It was very late at night and I was beat. I had just put on my nightgown and got into bed. But then something popped into my head. I was wanting to ask Erik if he would share the same room as me… I stepped outside my room quietly hoping I wouldn't wake Meg and Madame. They told me before they went to bed that Andre (one of the opera managers) had told them that they're room got burnt in the fire. So they had to stay with us for a while. I continued to walk until I reached Erik's room. I knocked on the door quietly and waited for the door to open. I heard footsteps and then the door creak open.

"Yes Christine?" Erik asked with a tired tone.

"I have a question to ask you…may I come in?"

"Of course." Erik said as he stood to the side of the door to let me in.

"I was thinking…" I started as I sat on the bed next to him.

"We could share a room? It's just we are married and most married couples share a bed and room. Would that be alright? If you really don't want to I guess you don't have to." I mumbled the last few words.

"If that is what you would like Christine." Erik said with a brightened face.

"Really? Oh thank you Erik!" I exclaimed with glee in my eyes.

"Anything for you, mon ange." Erik said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

We walked out of the room and went into my room. I was so excited to be able to share a bed with my husband. I honestly thought he wouldn't want to…Everything was perfect but when I crawled in bed with him…I snuggled up against his chest and he screamed a little.

"Erik what's wrong?" I asked meaningfully.

"Why are you so close to me?" He asked extremely nervous.

"I mean I know that when couples marry it is sort of a thing to you know…make love to them but are you sure you want this? I can't go too far with it though because when I was younger…my master raped me." He said with tears of fear in his eyes as he trembled.

"I know most things that happened to you because Madame Giry told me, but I didn't know he did **that** to you! Oh Erik, I'm terribly sorry…you don't have to make love to me if you don't want to. I would never force you to make love to me." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Christine, we just got married. I can't tell you I will not make love to you the night we got married." Erik said sincerely.

"Are you sure?" I asked with concern put into my tone.

"Yes, my dear. Look at me." He whispered.

"Alright." I said calmly.

I turned over and gazed into his eyes. His gaze met mine and our eyes were locked. "Hello." I said as if shy. We giggled a little and then Erik cupped my cheek and leaned in to kiss me…His lips met mine…as he deepened the kiss he teased my lips with his tongue and I opened my mouth a little to allow his tongue inside. Our tongues massaged each other's. This kiss was so passionate and full of love. We parted our lips for a breath, as we stared hungrily into each other's eyes. We had undressed each other under the sheets already and we began kissing and rolling around under the sheets.

"Oh… Erik!" I moaned.

We moaned each others names and I could tell he enjoyed making love to me…I enjoyed it just as much as he did.

After we had finished I felt like I was in heaven. Making love to Erik was the best thing that has happened in so long. We were in each others arms as Erik said goodnight to me. I fell asleep and awoke the next morning I found Erik wasn't in bed. I got up assuming he was in the kitchen but he wasn't. I searched the whole house but he was no where to be found. I was getting extremely worried as I called his name continuously. Finally I went outside and found him enjoying the morning air sitting on a rocking chair sleeping.

I went out without waking him up and got some candies for him…I wondered if he had ever had candy, I picked out something I enjoyed when I was little. They were sweet mints. I got I bag of them and headed towards our house. Once I reached the house I tapped Erik on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry, Erik." I said.

"It's alright Christine, I just didn't expect you." Erik said nicely.

"I brought you a little something. Close your eyes and open your mouth." I said with teas and seductiveness in my voice.

"Alright." Erik said laughing a little.

I popped one of the mints into his mouth and he seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. He was savoring it which made me giggle a little.

"This tastes so good. I think I might have to repay you." He teased.

He got up and leaned in to kiss me. Once our lips crashed together I moaned at the sensation and he moaned back. He pulled me in closer and we kissed so passionately.

Our lips broke apart and I smiled.

"Thank you for repaying me." I said.

"Anything to please my angel." He said oh so seductively.

"By the way, what was that delicious tasting food?" He asked curiously.

"It was candy. Mints specifically." I said giggling the tiniest bit.

"Well it was delicious." He said.

"I have a whole bag if you want more." I said as I grabbed the bag and waved it in front of him.

"Thank…god…" He said as he took the bag and ran inside with it.

I laughed and ran over to him, "You better be sharing those!" I shouted sarcastically as I ran towards him.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked the chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while cheerleading has been getting in the way and I have been reading like 10 stories at once…lol. I personally liked my ending. Tell me in reviews if you liked the ending as well!**

**Erik: *pops mint in mouth* my mints.**

**Christine: Hey! I used MY francs to buy those! You better give them to me!**

**Erik: *runs out the door* you gotta catch me if you want your precious MINTS! **

**Me: Hey! I WAS THE ONE WHO LET YOU EAT THOSE MINTS! NOW GIMMEE SOME! *runs towards Erik with arms flailing in the air***

**Christine: *runs behind writer* MINEEEEEE! **

**Me: DON'T SCREAAAMM!**

**Christine: HEY YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING ME SCREAM NOW STOP IT!**

**Me: nahh I'm good.**

**Christine: DAMNITTTT! **


	7. Chapitre 7: Attacks

**A/N: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM! Ok don't kill me for not making a chapter in a while. I am really happy that I get some reviews but it seems like I am getting enough. I can honestly say I do like when people criticize my writing. I only have 16 reviews with 6 chapters….I don't feel speshull… : ( please review I would really appreciate it! So without further ado…I give you THIS CHAPTER! (original eh?)**

_Christine's POV_

I began to chase Erik through the house playfully laughing and telling him I wanted some of the mints. He went into the bedroom and locked the door. I pounded on the door and told him to not eat them all.

"You better give some to me!" I teased.

"My mints!" He teased back.

I gave up on getting mints so I headed back into the living room. I must have woken Meg and Madame Giry because they were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning!" I called out to Meg and Madame.

"Good morning Christine." They said in symphony.

"Hello." Erik said to us as he popped one last mint in his mouth.

"Erik how many of those did you have?" I said with a hint of playfulness imbedded in my voice.

"Oh just a few, Not to worry." Erik said calmly.

"Alright." I replied.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"omelets and toast." Madame Giry said as she flipped one of the omelets in a pan.

"Yum!" I squealed.

Erik and Meg giggled as I took in the smell of the omelet…it smelled delicious! When we got our breakfast we all sat at the table and ate. Erik dug right into his breakfast and before I knew it his breakfast was gone.

"Hungry today were we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, very. Thank you for the delicious breakfast Madame." Erik said.

**(A/N: I am getting a giant writers block right now…ugghh.)**

I and Erik went upstairs into the second level of the library as we sat and read books. Erik went to get a book from one of the bookshelves, I went over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped a little but he let me hold him. I kissed his neck and then Erik sighed happily.

"Erik would you like to go to the cemetery with me? I like to visit my father's grave every once in a while…" I began to form a saddened face and Erik cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Of course, mon ange. I know how much your father meant to you." He said with a softened tone.

"Thank you Erik. I will go change." I said before walking out of the library.

I went to change and after we were both dressed we went outside…the morning air was so brisk and clean. When there was wind, it felt like flower petals brushing gently against my skin. We reached the cemetery and Erik let me go over to my father's grave. Tears streamed down my face as I was thinking about my father. Suddenly I heard horse like footsteps coming towards the cemetery they were getting louder by the second. I looked behind me to see **Raoul.** I panicked immediately and ran over to Erik. He motioned me to stay back and I did just that. "Well, well, well…looks like your with this monster you call an angel." Raoul said as he jumped off his horse and ran towards Erik with a sword in his hand. Had Raoul been stalking us as we walked to the cemetery?

Erik pulled out his sword in one swift motion and Raoul started to swing his sword at Erik. I gasped as he sliced Erik's arm a bit but Erik got back up. They were near me now dueling with their swords. Raoul eventually pushed Erik to the ground as Erik's sword went flying and hit the ground far from him. Raoul let out an animalistic growl as he was about to hit Erik in the heart with his sword. Butt I was quicker. I jumped in front of Erik and the blade hit my lower shoulder. Oh how this hurt… I could barely breathe and Raoul let out a maniac like laughter.

"Well looks like my work here is done… Christine you should have known that I was eventually going to find you again." Raoul said as he ran back to his horse and went away. Erik was by my side before I knew it and he was sobbing uncontrollably as he held me in his arms.

"Erik…" I choked out.

"CHRISTINE! MON ANGE!" He cried out as he sobbed even more.

"Wh…why did you do that? He yelled.

"I couldn't let you die. Not you…yo.. you're my angel of music. You deserve life. I was the one who got myself into this mess. You did nothing wrong…" I said as I breathed heavily.

"Christine… please… just stay with me! I need to get you medical assistance immediately!" He said as he held me a bit tighter.

"I'll try my har.. hardest." I said.

_Erik's POV_

**I was devastated. She took all that pain that was meant for me. Why…why did she have to do that? I was sobbing as I ran towards the nearest carriage. I noticed one that had just stopped at the cemetery. I gave him a few francs and told him I needed to go to the hospital.**

"**The hospital, please." I choked out.**

"**Monsieur, My brother is a doctor. He doesn't work at the hospital but he takes patients in his own home. He is quite younger than I am actually." The middle-aged man said as he chuckled a bit.**

"**Could you take me to him?" I asked curiously.**

"**Of course, monsieur." The man said as the carriage started moving.**

"**Don't worry, my dear. Everything will be alright." I said to my Christine as I tucked a hair behind her ear.**

"**I hope so…" Christine mumbled.**

**We arrived to the young man's home and I ran out of the carriage and into the home.**

**I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come to the door.**

"**Hello?" A young man said with short black hair and a short fuzzy beard.**

"**Hello, Monsieur. I was wondering if you could give my wife medical attention, your brother told us about you?" I asked.**

"**Ahh, of course! Come on in." He said as he moved out of the way so we could go inside. I had never gotten treated this well. Usually when people see a guy with a mask on they are freaked out and don't even dare look at me twice.**

"**Now what happened to your wife, monsieur…" He said. I could tell he was looking for my surname. I hated to use my surname but nothing would happen if I told him my surname.**

"**Destler. Monsieur Destler. And my wife got stabbed in the shoulder…" I slurred the last few words.**

"**Alright if you could just set her down on this bed, please." He sad as he pointed to the bed across the room.**

"**Now I will examine her wound and see what I can do." He said **

"**She will be alright and the wound doesn't look to be starting any type of infection, I will stitch her wound and then put some of this on her wound to reduce chances of infection." The man said as he held up a bottle of god knows what.**

**He was done stitching the wounds and he put the liquid on her ankle. My poor Christine was suffering… I couldn't bare to see her suffer. I brushed her cheek with my hand and I never left her side. Suddenly about one hour later her eyes shot open in a flash and it surprised me. I fell out of the chair and got back up. She could barely giggle but she did.**

_Christine's POV_

I had woken up and I couldn't remember much. I just remember getting hit really hard in the shoulder with something sharp. Erik fell out of the chair he was sitting in because I surprised him and I giggled a little.

"What happened Erik?" I asked quite curiously.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"No…not a single thing…I just remember getting hit in the shoulder with something sharp."

Erik told me what had happened and I just sat there, listening. I was shocked but I didn't say anything.

"Is she allowed to go home now monsieur?" Erik asked the doctor.

"Yes but make sure to take care of her…" The doctor said before we left.

Right as we were about to leave I realized I forgot to pay him. I stepped back inside and gave the man a few francs.

"Please take this, you deserve it." I said as I handed him the francs.

"Mademoiselle I cant take your francs. I am just glad to be of assistance." He said as he tried to hand me the francs back.

I pushed the francs back towards him and insisted he take them. So finally he gave in and took the francs.

I headed towards the door where Erik was standing. We headed out the door and walked down the street hand in hand. We went inside our home and sat next to each other on the couch. I told him I was going to go get some bread and I went out. I saw some drunk men near the bread stand and I got a little uncomfortable. I attempted to avoid the drunks but they noticed me and called out…

"Hey there beautiful! Wanna go get a drink?" One of the men called out as the other men laughed. I started to walk faster but I felt something grab my shoulder. I turned around, it was one of those men. I panicked. I tried to pull away but the man just tightened his grip. I was extremely afraid and they were all laughing. They took the bread from me and took me somewhere dark. Oh god what did I do to deserve this?

"It's alright missy. This won't hurt…much." One of the men said as he laughed. The man threw me on my stomach. I had no idea what to do!

_Erik's POV_

**I started to get really worried because Christine had been gone for a really long time. I decided to go look for her, I looked at the bread stand and she wasn't there. I heard laughter and screams echoing from a nearby park. Oh no! What was happening to my poor Christine? I sprinted to the park as fast as I possibly could and saw five men raping her! This was terrible! I ran over to the men and fought them all off. I got hit in the face a few times but I was quicker and I left them all unconscious. I picked Christine up and she was sobbing in agony. I rushed her over to that man we saw earlier and I told him what had happened to her.**

"**Oh my gosh, monsieur. I will take care of her immediately." The doctor said as he rushed to his medical supplies.**

**Once he had taken care of her I realized I hadn't asked him his name.**

"**Monsieur, what is your name?" I asked him.**

"**Alexandre Desrosiers" The man said. **

"**Well thank you once again for taking care of my wife for me, Monsieur Desrosiers." I said thankfully.**

"**Please, call me Alexandre." He said.**

"**Come on Christine. I will carry you home." I said to sweet Christine as I picked her up.**

"**Thank you for taking such good care of me, Erik…"**

"**Oh please mon ange. I left you being raped by those men for quite some time before I was smart enough to realize maybe something was happening to you."**

"**You didn't know. It is most certainly not your fault." Christine said to me with the most comforting tone.**

**We got inside and we immediately went up to bed.**

"**Is she ok?" Both Meg and Madame said.**

"**I will tell you guys what happened in the morning. For the moment both I and Christine need some rest. But she certainly needs rest more than I do." I said with a meaningful tone.**

"**Alright. Good night." Madame said as she headed over to the couch to sleep on.**

"**Good night." I said before heading into bed.**

"**Good night mon ange." I said to Christine.**

"**Good night…Erik.." Christine mumbled before she fell asleep in my arms.**

**A/N: I hope you guys really liked this chapter! I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW! I really love reviews! And you guys of course! **

**Erik: PLEASE REVIEWWW! THIS GIRL WILL NOT LIVE UNTIL YOU REVIEW! Ok writer where is my 20 francs…**

**Me: Not gonna give you them!**

**Christine: I was going to buy a new dress with those francs! **

**Me: Not unless I say you can!**

**Christine: Fine…**


	8. Chapitre 8: Things can really go wrong

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated, I apologize… But I did just update 'Your adventure for him' a while ago! So anyways hope you like this chapter! :D**

_Christine's POV_

I woke up the next morning exhausted and when I tried to move it hurt like hell. I knew we had to move somewhere no one would find us… America. I heard a lot about this place 'Coney Island' in New York from people around the opera house. Perhaps we could go there. We couldn't risk staying in Paris any longer. I finally found the courage to say this to Erik…

"Erik…" I mumbled still not fully awake.

"Yes, Christine?" He mumbled back.

"We have to move from Paris. We can't risk staying here any longer." I said.

"I agree. Where would we go though?" Erik asked then yawned. I giggled a little and then said…

"Coney island. It's in New York, In America."

"When would we go? And how would we get tickets for a ship?" He asked then climbed out of bed.

"Madame Giry said she had some tickets that were given to her by a friend. 4 exactly, so if Meg and Madame wanted to go they could. The tickets are for 12:00 a.m. if I remember correctly." I said excitedly at the thought of Meg and Madame coming to America with us.

"Alright. It sounds like a wonderful place, dear." He mumbled as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Erik!" I screamed like a little girl as I hugged him. He laughed a little and said…

"Anything for you, Christine." He smiled.

Just then Madame Giry walked in the room.

"What's all the commotion about?" Madame Giry asked suspiciously as Meg walked into the room as well.

"We are going to go to Coney Island! That is… If you still have the tickets.

"Of course I do!" Madame Giry said as she pulled the tickets out of her pocket.

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "You're a life saver Madame!"

"Would you and Meg like to go to?" I asked.

"Of course. That would be wonderful." Madame said.

"Yay!" Meg said joyfully.

"Next 12 a.m. ship tomorrow?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course. We should start packing what we want though." Erik said.

I decided to lay in bed for a while because I was still really sore from the previous day. Erik gave me breakfast in bed and other goodies. He pampered me like a princess. I liked it, but he was doing too much.

"Erik, you don't have to do so much." I said with worried eyes.

"It's fine, dear. Really." He reassured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"As sure as I'll ever be." He said softly.

I climbed out of bed and looked at the sun rising. I couldn't wait to go to Coney Island! But I would miss Paris honestly… I sighed at the thought of leaving my life here and starting a new one in a whole different country… let alone a CONTINENT! I began to cry silently at the window as Erik was getting changed. Apparently he heard me because before I could blink he was over by my side. He finished putting on my trousers and asked me what was the matter.

"What's the matter mon ange?

"I'm really going to miss it here…" I sniffled.

"Oh, it will be ok. Think on the bright side. We won't get bothered by the Vicomte any longer, we can start a whole new life…" He said barely above a whisper.

"True, very true. When we go to Coney Island could we get a house by the sea? It would make me so happy Erik." I pleaded.

"Of course darling." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you so much Erik, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Erik said.

Erik and I decided to go to the park and enjoy our last day in Paris, we were really going to miss it. We held hands and walked in a more secluded area and fed the ducks in the little pond.

"They are so tiny. Look at that one Erik! He is so cute!" I said as I pointed to the one that stood out from the rest.

"I like that one the most." Erik said as he pointed to the most beautiful duck in the pond. There was a beautiful male duck and a really ugly male duck.(the one that I liked) and the beautiful female duck looked as if she was choosing which duck to be her mate. I pleaded for the female duck to go to the ugly duck and that is what she did. I smiled at the sight of the ducks. I looked at what was on the inside of Erik, not the outside.

"Those two ducks represent us." I said as I leaned my head onto Erik's shoulder and grinned.

"I agree completely." Erik whispered and kissed my cheek.

My head sprung up from his shoulder and I remembered a game I used to play when I was little. It was called 'Tag'.

"Wanna play tag?" I asked Erik.

"What's tag?" He asked.

"It's when someone has to chase the other person and tap them. When you tap them you say 'Tag your it' and then they chase you. It's really fun!" I then tagged Erik.

"Tag your it!" I said as I jumped off the bench and sprinted as fast as I could. It hurt my knee but I was fine.

"Oh, I am going to get you!" Erik yelled as he chased after me. I screamed playfully and he chased after me so fast. He was really speedy for someone his age, not that he was that much older than me.

He tagged me then I chased after him but I bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorr-" I cowered in fear after I realized who it was… Raoul. I tried to run away but he just grabbed me and pulled me into a carriage.

"Erik!" I cried out to him but Raoul just told me to shut up. I saw Erik sprinting towards the carriage. We started going up a hill that led to a giant house. It was Raoul's mansion. I didn't want to go in there. I cried but then I thought of something. I could jump out of the carriage since there were no doors. I looked outside the carriage to see Erik coming up the hill and I was thinking whether I should jump out or not. There was barely a road and if I jumped out I could fall down the hill. And it was a GIANT hill. I decided the only way I might be able to make it out was if I jumped out. Raoul was going really fast so he was probably drunk and wouldn't know if I jumped out.

I jumped out and I rolled off the road onto the edge of the hill. I hurt my knee really bad in the process but I held back screams so Raoul wouldn't notice me. I had one hand on the edge of the hill and I was holding on for dear life. I saw Erik running towards me as I cried out for help. I lost grasp of the edge and I was falling. But then I felt a hand grab me and I was no longer falling, it was Erik. He pulled me up and pulled me into his tight embrace. But before we could say anything to each other we saw Raoul coming back on a horse from the carriage. He stopped in front of us and pulled out his sword. Erik pulled his sword out and they fought with their swords clashing and clinging them. Then Erik was the one holding on for dear life and Raoul was stomping on his foot waiting for him to let go as he let out an evil laughter.

"Let go you monster you don't deserve to live!" Raoul screamed as he stomped Erik's hand even harder. I pushed Raoul and slashed his side with Erik's sword, he was unconscious so I ran over to Erik and held onto his hand. I tried to pull him up but I wasn't strong enough.

"Just save yourself before Raoul wakes up!" Erik pleaded me, but I wasn't giving up. A strength lit up inside me and suddenly I felt as if I could do anything. I lifted Erik up with all my might. Once I pulled him up I collapsed on the ground panting and sweating.

"Christine are you ok? Christine!" He called my name but suddenly I threw up all over the ground and then I felt light headed. All sounds were drowned out and I went unconscious.

**A/N: Haha left you at a cliffy! Review and I will update soon! I promise! But if I don't get any reviews you will never find out what happens next! MUAHAHAAHAAA! No but I won't update soon if you don't review soon! :D**


	9. Chapitre 9: Away we go

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! School and cheerleading has been getting in the way more than you will ever know! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would really appreciate reviews! :D Now I bring you…the next chapter! I lost count of chapters lol! XD PS: I might be updating my other two stories tonight so no waiting for those either!**

_Erik's POV_

**I panicked as soon as Christine started to throw up. I had no idea what she did but I knew it wasn't doing her any good. I ran over to her when she fell unconscious and held her in my arms.**

**I brought her to the hospital and a doctor took her into an Emergency Room. I was sitting by her side the whole time growing more impatient as time went by. When an hour had passed it seemed like I had waited the whole day. '**_Why can't he just help my wife?'_** I thought. I was about to get up and get the doctor but Christine's eyes shot open and she looked around. I looked at her and just as fast as I saw her I ran over to her. I pulled her into a hug and smiled knowing she was alright. I gently pulled away and looked at her.**

"**Are you ok?" I worriedly asked her.**

"**Yes, I'm fine Erik." Christine told me in a weary sounding voice. Just then the doctor came in and smiled at us.**

"**Could you PLEASE tell me what is wrong with my wife? I am extremely worried!" I blurted out.**

"**Have you and your husband been making love at ALL lately?" The doctor asked her. It was a bit embarrassing to me and Christine. I could tell Christine was uncomfortable with the question because she immediately blushed.**

"**Yes..." Christine squeaked.**

"**I know the problem, your pregnant. You fainted because of fatigue. You will stop throwing up in a few weeks but for now just hang in there. Congratulations." The doctor stated and then left the room. Christine must have been awfully happy because she was smiling widely. She got up from the bed and we walked out. I wasn't unhappy that she was pregnant I was just extremely worried the child might have my face…I felt terrible for Christine having to endure having an ugly child that she can never be proud of…**

"**Isn't this great?" Christine said as we were walking back home.**

"…" **I couldn't find any words. Once we reached the door I ran upstairs and cried in the bedroom. What have I done to my poor Christine? I was sobbing for what seemed like hours and I then heard a knock on the door.**

"**Erik…are you ok?" Christine asked me walking towards me.**

"**What have I done to poor Christine? Surely the child will have my face and be as ugly as ever. I'm so sorry Christine!" I spat out and sobbed more into my hands.**

"**Erik, even if the child does have your deformity I would still love the child as much as I would if they didn't have a deformity." Christine comforted.**

_Christine's POV_

I felt terrible that Erik was afraid the child would have a deformity. I rubbed his back and comforted him.

"Really?" Erik asked when I told him I would love the child no matter what.

"Yes, of course." I said quietly, I then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled softly and stood up. I looked at him and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Christine…" Erik whispered.

"I love you Erik." I said to him.

"I love you too." Erik said.

"It's getting late; we should go to bed." I said gently pulling from the hug

"Yes, I agree." Erik said as he went into the bathroom to change as I changed in the bedroom. We crawled into bed and said goodnight to each other. We woke up the next morning and I let out a single tear because I knew we were leaving Paris in 5 hours. I got out of bed to find Erik making breakfast. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he jumped a little, but held himself steady. I kissed him lovingly on the neck and then sighed happily.

"What are you going to miss about Paris?" I asked Erik.

"The ocean. What are you going to miss?" he asked.

"I'm going to miss the opera house. I lived there most of my childhood." I said.

We ate breakfast and then walked around Paris. It was our last couple hours there and I wanted to say goodbye before we left.

"We should probably get going… the ship is going to leave soon."

"Yeah…" I mumbled sad that we had to go.

"Oh, it's ok. We can come back here for a while someday." Erik said as he hugged me.

We got our stuff, Madame Giry, and Meg and headed out to the ship. We got on and went into our rooms.

"Finally. That crowd was so big." I said as we reached our rooms.

"Yes, definitely." Meg said as she headed into her room.

"See ya guys soon." I and Erik said causing us to giggle.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't make the chapter that long I want to get another story updated soon. Byeee! Please review! I would really appreciate it! :D**


	10. Chapitre 10: Coney Island

**A/N: (Disclaimer: I don't own phantom at all…:/ unfortunately.)I hope you guys really like this chapter and btw I made all the names for my chapters different like 'chapitre 1:Realization and rescue' the 'chap' part changed to 'chapitre' because chapitre means chapter in French so I thought it would be cool! :D so without further ado I give you chapter 10! Double digits! XD *NOT GOING TO PUT A LOT OF EC FLUFF ON THE BOAT TRIP.I AM SKIPPING MOST OF THE TRIP AND MAKING IT SHORT. DON'T THINK THE CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT THOUGH IT SHOULD BE FAIRLY GOOD SIZED.***

_Christine's POV_

We got on the ship and had already headed to our rooms. We got inside the room and unpacked some of our items. It was a 2 week trip after all. After we unpacked I and Erik sat by the fire and made ourselves some hot chocolate.

After we finished our hot chocolate the boat suddenly began to move. I forgot all about my motion sickness and about an hour later I found myself running to the bathroom. I threw up in the chamber pot.

"Christine! Christine are you ok?" Erik asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine I just have motion sickness. And for a while after women get pregnant they throw up a lot. So I will be throwing up twice as much…" I mumbled.

"Oh, my darling." Erik whispered.

After I was done throwing up I sat on the bed quietly and read a book. Every day was pretty much the same on the boat. I threw up 3-5 times a day, I had three small meals…it was all the same. Quite boring and all the same…We arrived In Coney Island, and we had to go through paper work and doctor check-up and pictures.

I first went to the doctor and they asked simple questions and tests. They put the letters PG on me, which represented my pregnancy.

"Hi Erik." I said as we met from the doctors.

"I hated that…" He growled.

"Why? They didn't have to…" I was cut off by Erik.

"Yes…they did. He told me to take off my mask and the man nearly jumped out of his seat in fear." Erik said lowly.

"Oh, Erik. I'm so sorry." I said barely above a whisper.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." He mumbled.

After that we headed over to do the paper work. It was mostly simple questions like my birth date, my goals here in America etc…

Then we had to get our pictures taken. Mine was taken quickly and it was no big deal. But then…

"Sir could you please take your mask off?" The photographer asked.

"I..I can't…" Erik shivered.

"Sir all immigrants who come to America need to be identified." The photographer said, with a bolder tone.

I felt so bad for my poor Erik as he placed his hand over his mask and slowly took it off. Some people gasped, some laughed, and others talked about his distortion with others. I wanted to slap the photographer across the face because he had laughed too, but I merely stood there with tears welling up in my eyes. After he took the picture Erik placed the mask back on his face and walked over to me.

"I am so sorry Erik. How dare that man treat you like that!" I said to my poor Erik.

"It's ok…" He said as we walked back.

After we had done everything we gathered our belongings and headed towards a small hotel. I noticed this part of town was filled with 'freaks' or as most cruel people would call them. I thought it would be perfect for my Erik, so he wouldn't stand out from everyone else. He would fit in perfectly.

"We can stay here for a while and figure something out for later." Erik said.

We headed in the hotel and the man treated I and Erik with common courtesy. I absolutely loved it. We headed into our room and unpacked our things. It was very late at night and I was extremely tired.

"You should get some rest, mon ange." Erik whispered while crawling into bed.

"Yes, tomorrow I will go into town to get us some food." I said blowing out the candle on my side of the bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day…

**A/N: I'm sorry it isn't that long but I do have something planned for the next chapter. And something very exciting for the chapter after that. :D yayayyayayayayayyyyyy.. heheee. lol anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R! **


	11. Chapitre 11: To show you my love

**A/N: Ok so you know how last chapter i said i would have a very exciting chapter NEXT chapter? Well I couldnt hold it in so I am putting it in this chapter!There will be fluff and anger in this chapter so get ready!I like to update on holidays so Happy Halloween! I hope everyone has an awesome costume! Imma bumblebee! i was gonna be phantom but there was nothing in my size:(. But i got a mask! so sorta makes up for it. anyways please R&R and tell me what your gonna be for Halloween! (disclaimer:i dont own phantom or the song 'To show you my love'!)**

_Christine's POV_

I woke up the next morning knowing that I had to go out and get Erik and I some food. I looked over and to my surprise Erik was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked,jumping out of bed and walking over to him.

"Oh,good morning Christine. I'm just making breakfast and going to go find a job." Erik smiled.

"Alright. But how did you get the food?" I questioned taking in the scent of eggs and toast.

"I went out and got us some food earlier this morning." This shocked me,how was he out and about so early in the morning?

"You know I could have done that." I murmured after kissing his cheeck.

"Nonsense. My Christine doesn't have to do such laborous jobs." He joked.

We sat down and had our breakfast as we talked. After he went to find a job the day was pretty boring..I just sat there reading books and waiting for Erik to return. He finally returned at 9:00 p.m but I was shocked to see the condition he was in...

"What happened?" I questioned frantically.

"I found a job." He said putting some money down on the table.

"What is your job?" I was so worried for him!

"Magician. Don't worry I just messed up one of my magic tricks. Nothing to fret over." He said as if reading my mind.

"Erik I know your lying. Is being a magician REALLY your job?" I asked knowing he hadn't gotten the job of a magician.

"Sort of..." He mumbled getting in to bed.

"Erik tell me your job!" I said a little louder than I anticipated.

"You can never know! We have money and that's all that matters!" He shouted and then turned out the light leaving me in the middle of the room completely furious.

I wasn't going to give up! I couldn't! I was too concerned for his safety.

"Erik please just tell me!" I yelled.

"No!" He shouted furious with me.

"I am going to your work tomorrow just to see what it is you really do! I worry for you Erik!" I said even with his tone.

"Get out!" He screamed now sitting up in bed pointing to the door.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I said get OUT!" This scared me so I just put on a thin coat and ran out the door. Why had he said that? Well if all he wanted me to do was get out then so be it. But where was I going to go? I sat on a bench in the Coney Island park alone. I was in pure darkness and I had nowhere to go. I saw the hotel in sight so I could at least navigate back just in case. I sat on the bench and the next day came quickly. I got up and saw Erik staring out the hotel room window looking straight at me. I looked away hoping he wouldn't notice I saw him. He still looked angry at me and I wasn't going to take any chances going back there.

It had been over a week since I last saw Erik and I had bought food with the little money I had in my pocket. How could he be so mad at me over such a little fight?But Erik was just like that and I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get to go back to him. I noticed someone had built a flat just a while away from the park. I looked inside and saw ERIK! I was shocked,had he built that? Questions were frantically bouncing through my head as I slowly walked towards the flat.

But just as fast as I started walking towards it I stopped myself. I couldn't go there! So I slowly made my way back to the park and sat down on a bench. Night was coming and I figured I should get some rest... The next 2 weeks had been the same. I just sat there watching the flat and walked around town. It had been 3 weeks already and it seemed like 3 months. I walked around town looking at a picture of Erik I had in my pocket and I silently sobbed to myself. Then out of no where as I was making my way back to the park to thugs came over,stole the last of my money and took my picture.

"Oh and who's this?" One of the thugs said as they grabbed the picture out of my tiny hand.

"Aaawww...isn't he _adorable_?" The other thug said laughing.

They ripped the picture and threw it on the ground. I began sobbing even harder and I was on the ground helpless. The thugs left and I once again saw Erik staring out his flat window. His face was filled with sorrow and he slowly walked away. He exited his flat and I thought I would have a chance to see what his flat looked like. I went inside the flat and it was absolutley beautiful. I looked around in amazement and my eyes came across a piano in the corner of the main room. It was shiny and black. It was absolutley gorgeous. I stepped over to the piano and let my fingers glide across the keys. I sat down and began to think up a song...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_Erik's POV_

**I was back from the store from getting some food and I heard some noise inside the flat. I opened the door quietly and stepped inside...it was Christine! Why was she in my flat? I was angry up until I started listening to her sing...**

_I wanted to write you a song  
A song you could sing forever  
And I wanted to rhyme  
And to bend phrase and time  
__  
Into something clever..._

_But you deserve something better  
If I could make all the mountains  
Spell your name  
And all the old streetcarriages dance  
in the rain  
And promise to hold you for all of my days  
It wouldn't be enough_**Did she really mean that? Was this song for me? So many questions boggled inside my mind but I just stood frozen in place listening to her play the piano and sing.**_  
I wanted to write you a verse  
Of all of the things that I love in  
you  
Of your beautiful smile  
And the truth in your eyes  
And the way you always knew_

To show you my love...

_That you deserved something better..._

_If I could make all the mountains  
spell your name  
And all the old streetcarriages dance  
in the rain  
And promise to hold you for all of my days  
It wouldn't be enough_

_To show you my love..._

_And when I'm ugly  
I know you love me  
And you know all of me  
And I wouldn't wish that on anyone..._

_If I could make all the mountains  
spell your name  
And all the old streetcarriages dance  
in the rain  
And promise to hold you for all of my days  
It wouldn't be enough_

To show you my love...

_You know your my love..._

_Oooo...ooo...oooo..._

**She faded out beautifully and I stood there speechless. Christine began sobbing and whispered...**

**"Erik..."**

**I walked over to her, her back was turned to me and I slowly put my hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly at the touch and looked up at me. Oh my poor Christine looked so beaten and worn out. I sat down next to her saying nothing. I leaned into her and kissed those soft and delicate lips of hers. After I broke the kiss our foreheads were touching and we were looking at eachother.**

**"I love you..." I said just barely above a whisper.**

**"I love you too...so much..." Christine said as I hugged her.**

**A/N: Tell me do you like this chapter? Please R&R! Don't forget to say what your being for Halloween and if your trick-or-treating! Happy Halloween! :)**


	12. Chapitre 12:Walking and swinging

**A/N:Hey guys.I am sure your probably wondering why the hell this took me so is because I am...in Disney World!:D I was going to update the day I left but I had NO idea I was mom told me the day we were going to surprise me,ya here I am in the hotel room,FINALLY scrapping up enough time to write a chapter! So here goes nothin'! **

_Christine's POV_

Oh I was so happy!Erik just forgave me yesterday!I couldn't believe it! The night of when he forgave me we made love and ended up laying in eachother's arms...it was so wonderful!Now it was morning and we both lay in bed, talking to eachother about random things.

"I love you so much." I smiled.

"I love you too,mon ange."

"What shall we do today?"

"I don't know,maybe we could go for a stroll in the park?"

"That sounds wonderful!I'll go take a shower and change."

I went to take a shower,which felt nice considering I had just gone 4 weeks without a single one.I had finished my shower and I was done changing,Erik and I went to the park.

"This is very relaxing." Erik said as he stretched out his arms and sat down on a nearby bench.

"It couldn't be better than this."

"Hmm...are you sure about that?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"I think I know something that would be better."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and let me guide peeking!"

"Ok..."

I had no idea where he was taking me...but I couldn't wait!We kept going for a while and then Erik brought me to a complete stop.

"Ok..open your eyes!"

I was so surprised at what was infront of me! It was a swing on a tree,with a rose pattern painted on the seat!I started jumping up and down and hugged my Erik.

"So I take it you like the swing?"

"Oh my gosh Erik how on Earth did you do this?"

"I just did it overnight and came back before you woke up.I went to sleep and woke back up about 3 hours later."

"You barely slept!"

"It's alright,I'm used to not sleeping."

"Oh,Erik!Your too amazing!" I said as I kissed him several times on the chuckled at my statement,and grasped my hand.

"Thank you,that means alot to me,now enough babbling and get on that swing!"

We went over to the swing and I sat began to push me as I giggled at the feeling of swinging so high in the air.I kept swinging until sunset and Erik and I watched the was so peaceful...What a wonderful day.

**A/N:Alrighty well that concludes this chapter!There is still a couple more chapters to go so hold on to that computer chair!Please please please Review! It would be appreciated!My birthday is on Thursday:) I turn 13! Lol had to throw that in!**

**Christine:Sunsets remind me of bowls of fruit!**

**Me:Same here!What do they remind you of Erik?**

**Erik:They remind me of killing:)**

**Christine and I:WHAT THE HELL?**

**Erik:It's a natural reminder for much everything reminds me of killing.**

**Me:K then!Please review!**


	13. Epilogue

**/I am so so so so so so so sorry! I was grounded from my laptop for 2 months! Just for having an 80 average in a class! I hate being smart -_-... anyways, I'm extremely sorry for the delay, I hope I didn't lose too many of my readers. So I am finally going to give you the 13th chapter. I'm writing this at 3:45 a.m so don't expect it to be amazing. hah. And I really don't like my writing, and I know, I KNOW it is not very good. So please don't tell me my writing is phenominal or anything, because I know it's just an over-exaggeration. Now don't get mad at me but...this is the last chapter...I know, I know! Don't yell at me! Anyways...on with it.**

_Christine's POV_

_I couldn't have chosen a better man to marry than Erik. He was always there for me, he was kind, gentle, and loving. Everything a wife could possibly want, he was just that. After about a year of marriage we pondered on thoughts of having children of our own. We ended up having two beautiful children, Gerard and Melanie. Erik was deeply worried that the babies would be born with a deformity like his, but to his surprise that wasn't the case. It was the exact opposite. They were gorgeous, so gorgeous it brought us both to tears when we saw them for the first time. Gerard is ten now and has grown to be very musical. He already has started writing arias. And as we thought, he excelled in chorus and orchestra. His two favourite subjects. Melanie was a smart and beautiful young lady with 'smarticle particles' as she called them. She sang the arias Gerard wrote, even though he could sing very well too. She also enjoys drawing, so as we guessed, we were once again right about what she would excell in. She excells in art and chorus, and even a bit in English Language Arts._

_Over the years Erik and I have been able to live as normal couples do, living in a perfect house with a perfect family, and most of this is because of Phantasma. Without his amusement park we would not be where we are right now, and that was for sure. He had built an amazing wonderland where he hired what people call 'freaks' of Coney Island. Anyone could come visit the park, normal or freak. Erik even built an opera house in there, so I could sing. I was dead in Paris, so I had to go by Christina instead of Christine. I really didn't mind, as long as my children and husband called me Christine. I loved my family deeply, and every night I would cuddle up to Erik and kiss him good night, but I never forgot to say..."I love you, and that will never change." Those were my words that I spoke to him each night, and I make sure he never forgets it. I remind him each morning, each afternoon, and each night. I will love him until my last day on earth, and that is a promise I will always keep..._

**A/N: Be honest, has my writing improved since I last wrote? I have been practicing, but I just want a 'thumbs up' from you guys to make sure this wasn't a waste of your time. I enjoyed writing this book, and I hope you all enjoyed taking the journey. Oh and don't forget to check out 'PS I love you', my other story I shall be updating soon.  
**

**Your obediant servant,**

**JPS**


End file.
